


Happy Birthday

by fallenforyou



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hyunjae, Bottom Juyeon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, kinda ajaj, top chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforyou/pseuds/fallenforyou
Summary: “Let’s get married,” Juyeon whispered when he was able to speak again.Hyunjae’s eyes went wide. “A-are you proposing to us?”“I-I guess so?” Juyeon smiled shyly. “I never want to be without either of you again. I want this- I want us- forever.”“Yes!” Chanhee was the first to answer, closing the distance and wrapping his arms around Juyeon. “Let’s do it.”
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon/Choi Chanhee | New
Kudos: 40





	Happy Birthday

Juyeon and Chanhee sat on the ground by the fire, warming their hands while Hyunjae went to fetch another blanket from the car. The sounds of the forest were all around them and they had just a few more minutes to appreciate the brightly colored fall foliage before the sun dipped below the horizon, leaving them in dusk. The air smelled fresh and clean; the smoke from the fire had a welcoming scent like home.  
They had spent the day celebrating Juyeon's birthday. He felt lucky to have not just one, but two boyfriends to help make his birthday memorable. There had been a large party earlier with Juyeon’s family and all his friends. He’d had an amazing time, but his favorite part of the day was this right here- just the three of them out in the woods, in the same spot they had been when they first kissed.  
It had been cute, really. Juyeon had been sitting by himself watching the stars. Chanhee and Hyunjae had surprised him by plopping down next to him on opposite sides and kissing both of his cheeks at the same time. Once the shock had worn off he had been so ecstatic he’d grabbed them both in a bear hug and toppled them over. They’d spent the next little while rolling around on the ground and laughing.  
They had told him later that they couldn’t decide who should get to kiss him first so they had done it together. Meanwhile, Juyeon’s mind had been in turmoil because he’d had a crush on them both, and felt like choosing would be impossible. It had never occurred to him they might be willing to share him, or that they might also like each other. Looking back in hindsight, he recognized how dense he’d been. All the signs had been there and he’d just refused to see.  
He was eternally grateful they had figured it out. That had been two years ago, and they had been happy together ever since. Sure, there had been a few snags along the way. Hyunjae still had trouble expressing his feelings and they didn’t always know what he needed. Chanhee liked to excessively analyze things and take notes about their relationship, which sometimes made the others uncomfortable. Juyeon was so eager to please he tended to ignore his own wants until they called him out on it. They had worked through it all though, and remained patient with each other, and the end result was a strong relationship built on mutual attraction and trust.  
“What are you thinking about?” Chanhee asked quietly, bringing Juyeon back to the present.  
“Just remembering the first time we were here,” He said, smiling.  
He pulled the other boy closer so that his head was resting on his shoulder, green curls spread out against the rough fabric of his jacket. Hyunjae came back with the blanket and put it over them both, taking a moment to pile more wood on the fire and ignite it with his left hand.  
“Show-off,” the youngest murmured, but his tone was playful and the eldest blushed at the teasing.  
“You know you love not having to start the fire,” he said, sitting on Juyeon’s other side and joining them under the blanket.  
They sat in happy silence, listening to the cracking of the fire and the distant sounds of animals in the night. Eventually it was Chanhee who broke the silence.  
“Happy birthday,” he whispered, leaning close to Juyeon and kissing him. It started out innocent but gradually became more heated. Juyeon tightened his grip on the other and moaned into his mouth, the sensual movements of his tongue becoming more and more urgent.  
“Save some for me,” Hyunjae whined, tugging on Juyeon’s chin and breaking them apart. He turned the others face towards him and nibbled his bottom lip until he opened his mouth, pressing his tongue inside and kissing him breathless. Chanhee slipped his hands under Juyeon’s shirt and kissed his neck, and between the two of them he felt like he was going to overheat.  
“It’s too warm for this,” he said, pushing the blanket off of him. Hyunjae took it and spread it out on the ground, while Chanhee shoved Juyeon down onto it.  
“Tell us what you want for your birthday,” the youngest of the three said with a mischievous grin, unzipping Juyeon’s jacket and shoving it off of his shoulders, then grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head.  
“Yes, tell us,” said Hyunjae, unbuttoning the others pants and sliding them down along with his boxers.  
Juyeon stared up at them, his face turning bright red. Even though they’d done this many times before, there was something about being on his back and completely exposed with the two of them looking at him like that. He was self-conscious about the fact that he was already so hard and they’d barely even done anything; he hands moved to cover his erection but Chanhee pinned his wrists to the floor.  
“Don’t hide from us,” he whispered, leaning down to let his hair brush lightly over Juyeon’s face. “It’s your birthday. Let us make you feel good.”  
Juyeon bit back a moan as Hyunjae’s fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking lightly.  
“It’s not that, it’s just...”  
“What is it?” asked Hyunjae, stilling his hand.  
“I just don’t wanna be the only one naked,” said Juyeon, looking away in embarrassment. “It just feels... way too intense. I know that sounds stupid.”  
“It’s not stupid,” Chanhee assured him. “Would it make you feel better if we were naked too?” He quickly took off his hoodie and the t-shirt underneath, then moved to undo his pants. Hyunjae stopped to get undressed as well.  
“That’s better.” Juyeon smiled and relaxed back onto the blanket. “Now what did you have in mind?”  
“Oh, you’ll see,” Chanhee said, and kissed him again. He was behaving as if the two of them had a plan. Hell, they probably did. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d come up with an idea to surprise him with.  
Hyunjae grabbed his cock again, this time leaning down to tease the slit with his tongue. Juyeon’s hips jerked up involuntarily and Hyunjae put an arm across his waist to keep him in place. Chanhee never stopped kissing him, delving into his mouth with his tongue and making him giggle by licking the back of his teeth.  
Another moment and Chanhee broke the kiss, hauling him into a sitting position and wrapping his arms around him from behind. His tongue trailed down Juyeon’s neck and then he bit softly onto his shoulder, sucking on the skin to make a mark.  
Juyeon closed his eyes, his back pressed up against Chanhee’s chest. Chanhee’s cock was hard and pressing into his lower back, and suddenly all he could think about was having it inside him. Chanhee reached into the pocket of his discarded pants and pulled out a small bottle of lube- proof they had actually planned this after all.  
Hyunjae settled between his legs, taking his cock into his mouth and gently sucking, swallowing down his length little by little. Juyeon felt Chanhee tighten his grip around his chest with one arm, the other one moving down underneath. Juyeon gasped when he felt a slick finger at his hole, pressing in teasingly as he squirmed in Chanhee’s lap.  
Chanhee continued to finger him, moving carefully, whispering praises into his ear.  
“You’re opening up so well for me,” he murmured. “Can’t wait to stuff you full of my cock.”  
Juyeon gasped as Hyunjae swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock before taking him even deeper, and he grabbed onto his hair with both hands and threw his head back against Chanhee’s shoulder.  
“If you don’t slow down I’m gonna come,” he said, tugging at Hyunjae’s hair.  
Hyunjae pulled off with a popping sound, leaving Juyeon gasping for breath. Chanhee already had three fingers deep inside. He held still but didn’t remove them, giving Juyeon a moment to settle.  
“Don’t come yet,” he whispered. “You’ll like this next part, you’ll see...”  
Juyeon’s breaths became more even as Hyunjae stroked his thighs to keep him calm. Eventually he nodded, saying “I’m ready. What happens next?”  
Chanhee withdrew his fingers and grabbed Juyeon by the hips, lifting him up and leaning him forward onto Hyunjae while he lined up with his entrance and pressed inside. He helped Juyeon sink down on his cock until he was fully seated in his lap, their thighs pressed tightly together. Juyeon moaned at the stretch, pressing down onto Chanhee and trying to get him to move, but Chanhee held him firmly in place.  
Suddenly Chanhee spoke up. “Hyunnie, don’t be shy! Do that where we can enjoy the view.”  
Juyeon looked over to see Hyunjae discretely fingering himself and he blushed from all the sudden attention. Avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment, he turned so that he was on his knees facing away from them. Reaching back he spread his cheeks, giving them a full view of his fingers sinking into his hole. Chanhee moaned at the sight and thrusted up into Juyeon just a little bit, making him gasp as he brushed his prostate.  
When Hyunjae felt ready, he climbed into Juyeon’s lap and straddled them both. His movements were a bit awkward while he figured it out, but eventually he sank down on Juyeon’s cock with a loud moan. Hyunjae had to clutch onto them to keep from falling backwards and Juyeon could feel his fingernails digging into his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Hyunjae’s waist and pulled him close.  
It was tricky at first, figuring out how to move without falling over. Juyeon found he just had to stay still and let his body be moved back and forth; the other two somehow found a steady rhythm that was part thrusting and part bouncing. Juyeon enjoyed the feeling of being pressed in between them. He was melting into them and drowning in their touch and it felt so good.  
Chanhee came first, fucking himself through his orgasm and rocking them all back and forth with each forward thrust. His cock dragged against Juyeon’s inner walls, coating his insides as Chanhee pounded into him.  
Juyeon was overwhelmed with the feel of it all, and before he knew it he was coming hard enough to see stars, clenching around Chanhee while being driven hard and deep into Hyunjae. He began to stroke Hyunjae’s cock to help finish him off, feeling the wetness on his fingers as Hyunjae released into his hand with a gasp.  
They stayed there like that, feeling satisfied and happy and loved; Chanhee’s arms were wrapped around Juyeon’s waist, Juyeon was holding Hyunjae, and Hyunjae was facing them with his legs wrapped around them both.  
“Ah... guys...” said Chanhee. “I hate to end such a tender moment but you’re kind of... crushing me?”  
“Oh! I’m sorry!” Juyeon said quickly, moving to stand up and forgetting Hyunjae was on top of him holding him down.  
They fell over in a tangle of bodies, trying to figure out who needed to move where in order to free themselves. Reluctantly they separated from each other and sprawled out on the ground, letting the autumn breeze cool their overheated bodies.  
They remained next to each other on the blanket, trying to catch their breath. Chanhee began to shiver until Hyunjae settled next to him, pulling him up against his left side and using it to warm him. Juyeon let him have that prime spot, moving slightly away from the fire and welcoming the cold night air on his skin.  
There were other nights when Juyeon and Chanhee had actually argued over who got to snuggle against Hyunjae’s left side and things had gotten pretty intense. Luckily they were always able to laugh about it later.  
Juyeon looked at the two of them clutching on to each other and was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. A tear slipped down his cheek before he could stop it.  
“Are you all right? Did we hurt you?” Chanhee asked with alarm.  
“I’m fine, said Juyeon. “I just... I love you guys so much!”  
The tears flowed freely now and Chanhee grabbed his wrist to pull him back toward them. He ended up on top of them both, wrapping his arms around them while they pushed his hair out of his face. They held him, whispering how much they loved him and each other, until he cried himself out.  
He sat back up when they began to shift uncomfortably under his weight, and then they sat up too. From an outside perspective it might have been comical- three grown men completely naked and sitting cross legged on a blanket next to an October bonfire.  
“Let’s get married,” Juyeon whispered when he was able to speak again.  
Hyunjae’s eyes went wide. “A-are you proposing to us?”  
“I-I guess so?” Juyeon smiled shyly. “I never want to be without either of you again. I want this- I want us- forever.”  
“Yes!” Chanhee was the first to answer, closing the distance and wrapping his arms around Juyeon. “Let’s do it.”  
“Yes! I want that,” said Hyunjae, joining them in a very intimate group hug. “But how? Three people can’t legally get married.”  
“I don’t care!” Juyeon said fiercely. “We’re gonna do it anyway. Won’t be the first time we’ve done something unconventional and people will just have to deal.”  
The wind picked up enough to shake the tree branches, causing a flurry of leaves to fall down from above. The fire had all but died out, leaving just a few glowing embers behind as the wind scattered the ashes. They all grabbed for their clothes, having had enough of the night air and wanting to get in the car where it was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> thats it i guess


End file.
